Siempre Fue Prohibido
by YukyYan
Summary: La princesa Serena solo pensaba en unirse en matrimonio con Diamante, el hombre que amaba. Endymion debía pensar en su título y reino, casarse era solo parte de un requisito que debía cumplir, Beryl era la prometida elegida por sus padres desde muchos años atrás. Al conocerse algo cambio, a pesar de saber que era prohibido, decidieron continuar hasta las ultimas consecuencias.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

**Como inicia la historia**

* * *

La galaxia donde se encuentra la Tierra y la Luna ha existido cientos de años. Cada planeta de esta galaxia es protegido por una familia real donde uno de sus miembros es el poseedor de un cristal que guarda el máximo poder y así sobre guardar a los pobladores del mismo, los cristales parecen tener algún tipo de conciencia ya que ellos son quienes eligen a sus protectores.

Sin embargo, existen dos cristales igual de poderosos, otorgados a la Tierra quien posee el cristal dorado y la Luna el cristal de plata. El poder de ambos los hizo tratar de ser los líderes, lucharon por tal lugar por mucho tiempo, hasta que cansado de las batallas y muertes, el entonces rey de la Tierra decidió que era momento de deslindarse de los demás planetas y vivir por su cuenta. Ese acuerdo se respetó por muchos años, pero fue con el nacimiento y vida del príncipe Endymion, poseedor del cristal dorado y la princesa Serena quien heredaría el cristal de plata que todo cambiaría de rumbo.

**…**

— ¡Estoy muy emocionada!

Realmente lo estaba, Diamante y yo nos amábamos profundamente y hoy por fin anunciaríamos nuestro compromiso, no solo al cielo, a todos los planetas.

— Princesa, si no se controla tendremos que sujetarla con cuerdas al asiento para peinarla.

Sailor Mars tomo mi hombro indicándome que me tranquilizara, sabía que era una broma pero que en el fondo y de ser necesario iría por una cuerda y me ataría, lo sabía, me estaba comportando de manera insoportable, pero realmente estaba emocionada.

— Lo siento Mars, es solo que… no lo puedo creer.

Chillé de la emoción una última vez y prometí quedarme quieta hasta que terminaran de peinarme y me ayudaran a vestirme.

La noche había llegado, con cuidado me asome a la fiesta y observe a la gente representante de los diferentes planetas platicando entre ellos, era mucha gente. Busqué a alguien conocido y entonces, en el fondo de la sala lo encontré, Diamante, se veía sumamente apuesto, mi corazón se aceleró y las ganas de correr a sus brazos solo crecieron. Mi madre y el hablaban, entonces escuche como una melodía comenzaba a escucharse, era la señal.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras delicadamente, Diamante se acercó al último escalón, me miro a los ojos y una sonrisa tonta se dibujó en mi rostro. Tomo mi mano y la beso, ambos caminamos hacia mi madre, yo no podía escuchar nada a mi alrededor, solo existía el, no conseguía dejar de verlo. Probablemente las Sailor, en especial Mars, se burlarían de mi actitud tan sumisa ante Diamante, pero no me importaba.

Al llegar con mi madre, esta se hizo escuchar y anuncio nuestro compromiso.

— Esta noche, delante de todos ustedes como testigos, queremos anunciar de manera oficial el compromiso de mi única y amada hija, la princesa Serena, con el príncipe Diamante — mi madre nos observó y yo la mire emocionada.

No lo podía creer, en un año estaría casada con el amor de mi vida.

**…**

— Tu cara irradia tanta felicidad que me dan ganas de saltar y cantar por todo el palacio.

Mi prometida llegaría, la vería por primera vez.

Habíamos estado comprometidos por acuerdo de nuestros padres desde hace mucho tiempo, pero jamás se había tocado el tema, realmente no era algo relevante. Ahora que mis padres habían muerto, por recomendación del consejo debía casarme para obtener el título de rey así que fue necesario sacar a relucir mi compromiso.

— Endymion — escuche la voz de Malachite —. Tu prometida ha llegado, es mejor que la recibas.

Dejando escapar un suspiro me alce de mi lugar y tratando de convencerme esto era lo mejor camine a recibir a quien sería mi esposa en poco tiempo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 **

**Como los caminos comienzan a unirse**

* * *

—Para ser un hombre comprometido con la princesa Serena no te ves muy feliz —dijo Zafiro mientras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta.

—Cállate, no estoy para tus comentarios.

—Vamos —se acercó rápidamente tomando asiento frente a mi escritorio—. No seas tan amargado, tienes comiendo de la palma de tu mano a la princesa, en un año se casan y solo será cuestión de tiempo que seas el gran soberano de toda la galaxia —le lance una mirada mordaz, solo levanto las manos en son de paz.

Hace una semana mi compromiso con la princesa Serena se volvió oficial, frente a los representantes más importantes de cada planeta pero aun así, sabía que no sería fácil llegar al matrimonio, la Reina Serenity no estaba de acuerdo y sabía que aunque había cedido, tenía algo entre manos para evitar que me casara con su hija.

Mis sentimientos hacia la Princesa Serena eran complicados, si la quería, pero el poder que conlleva ser quien este a su lado no suena para nada mal y no podía negarme a mí mismo que era el principal motivo por el que me unía a ella, el amor llegaría después.

Los tratados comerciales que estaban bajo mi mando estaban mejor que nunca, ya tenía buena fama y podía comenzar el camino a mi próxima meta. Lograr que la Tierra entrara a mi circulo comercial.

—¿Iras a la Tierra? —me pregunto la Princesa cómo una chiquilla emocionada. En ocasiones solía ser muy infantil y no me agradaba, pero vaya, no podía quejarme, todo lo demás lo compensaba.

—Si, partiré mañana mismo.

—Me encantaría ir contigo, conocer la Tierra, siempre he pensado que es de los planetas más hermosos, ¿no crees?

Y ahí va de nuevo, estaba enamorada de un planeta, jamás lo había visitado y lo más seguro era que jamás lo hiciera, la Tierra no convivía con los demás planetas y ni hablar de la Luna, simplemente estaba prohibido.

—Sabes que eso no es posible, pero veras, te voy a traer algún obsequio, algo para que sientas a tu amaba Tierra más cerca y al mismo tiempo pienses en mí.

—Si —dijo depositando un beso rápidamente en mi boca—. ¿Iras por asuntos comerciales?

—Sí, quiero intentar llegar a un acuerdo, la Tierra tiene cientos de cosas que ofrecernos a todos, créeme, si la Tierra no se hubiera deslindado de nosotros, nuestra vida sería totalmente diferente.

—Vaya, entonces deberás ir y hacer tu mejor trabajo, mi amor.

—Yo siempre hago mi mejor trabajo, preciosa, no lo olvides.

Esta vez yo fui quien tomo su rostro y la bese, más salvaje y demandante que sus dulces y castos besos que me daba, ya era hora que ella supiera sobre las necesidades que todo hombre tiene.

**…**

Había visitado al Príncipe Endymion un par de veces y no podía estar más feliz de ser la prometida de ese hombre.

Desde siempre supe de mi compromiso con él, pero jamás nos habíamos visto o había sido llamada a su presencia o viceversa, así que no lo sentía real, pero hace algunas semanas llego una carta, el Príncipe pedía mi presencia, ni siquiera se tenía que detallar los motivos, sabía que tras la muerte del Rey y la Reina de Elysion. Era cuestión de tiempo para que el príncipe buscara su título como Rey.

Tenía dudas sobre como serían las cosas, pero al llegar y comenzar a ver el inicio de lo que era el Reino Dorado quedé maravillada de su belleza, no sentí que había llegado a Elysion hasta que sentí que el carruaje se detuvo anunciando la llegada al palacio.

Al bajar, con ayuda de algunos caballeros, grata fue mi sorpresa al ver aparecer al que seguro era el Príncipe Endymion, alto, cabello negro, ojos azules, fornido y con ese aire de elegancia de quien sabe es el líder supremo de todo un planeta. Sabía que no había mucho que negociar, estaría encantada de pasar mi vida al lado de él, si bien sabía que no había amor entre nosotros, haría todo por lograr que se enamorara de mí.

El había sido todo un caballero conmigo, me sentía algo tonta al no saber responder ante sus atenciones de lo nerviosa que me hacía sentir.

Después de pasar algunos días en el Elysion, regrese a casa de mi padre y le informe sobre todo lo acontecido, si bien no habíamos hablado nada de la boda, si nos habíamos conocido un poco y estaba segura de querer estar al lado de quien me habían comprometido hace tantos años, mi padre estaba feliz al verme tan entusiasmada. ¿Quién pensaría que un matrimonio arreglado resultaría tan bueno para mí? Si, haría todo por ser feliz.

—Hija —escuche la voz de mi padre tras de mi —. Ha llegado una carta del parte de tu prometido —una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro, sin poder contener la emoción di media vuelta y le arrebaté la carta como resultado de mi ansiedad por leer algo de Endymion.

—Mmmh…

—¿Ocurre algo? —pregunto mi padre preocupado.

—Nada malo —respondo sin despegar la vista de la carta en mis manos —. El príncipe me notifica que… me pide que no vaya a su reino en esta ocasión, que le espera una reunión importante con un comerciante, que no podrá pasar tiempo conmigo así que me pide esperar.

—Bueno, es agradable que te avise sobre cosas importantes como reuniones.

—¿Tú crees?

—Hija —mi padre se acercó tomando mis manos —, todo buen hombre consulta con su esposa cada uno de los movimientos que realiza.

Sus palabras me hicieron sentir mejor, así que decidí no tomar importancia, de todos modos, teníamos una vida juntos.

**…**

—Endymion, la carta ya fue enviada.

—Gracias Zoycite. ¿Está todo listo para recibir al comerciante?

—¿Estas seguro de lo que haces? —pregunto mientras se sentaba frente a mí.

—No lo sé, tal vez beneficie esto a todos.

—No hablo de eso —puso los ojos en blanco mientras se golpeaba la rodilla—. Hablo de tu prometida. No creas que no hemos notado que no te atrae.

—Es una buena mujer.

—Endymion…

—No hablemos de eso, después de mañana podemos retomar el tema —lo mire directamente a los ojos retándome a contradecirme. Solo alzo los brazos en señal de rendición— ¿Cómo van las cosas para recibir al comerciante?

—Solo quedan algunos detalles. ¿Qué has pensado sobre abrir las negociaciones a los demás planetas?

—No lo sé, tenemos mucho tiempo sin hacerlo. Supongo que todo dependerá de lo que diga el sujeto que vendrá mañana.

—¿Aun no te cae bien? —pregunto soltando una risa burlona, voltee a verlo.

—Hay algo en él, algo que no me gusta, pero no se que es. Tal vez es solo… tal vez es nada.

Sin decir nada más, ambos nos dirigimos a los patios de entrenamiento junto con los demás.


End file.
